This is a randomized prospective study to determine whether a new dietary regimen has a favorable effect on neurological status. The regimen, which involves the administration of glycerole trioleate in combination with dietary restriction of very long chain fatty acids, has been shown previously to normalize the ALD biochemical abnormality.